Running to Forks
by Nonsense-Nosense
Summary: In Laura Angelus's opinion, her baby brother had done enough for the Wizarding World. He had stopped Voldemort, he had died, and he had been betrayed. So she was taking him, her husband, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom and running to Forks, Washington, where Harry attracts the attention of a certain broody vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

* * *

Laura poured over maps for the millionth time before she finally settled on a small town in America. Forks, Washington: home to vampires, shape shifters - and now wizards. Now all she had to do was convince her husband to let her buy the building she wanted and turn it into a restaurant…

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ Cullen Residence, Forks, Washington ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

Alice, who had been helping Rosalie construct a new outfit on the computer, suddenly stopped what she was doing and stared blindly at the screen before her. The rest of the Cullens (and Bella Swan) were by her side in an instant.

"Alice, what is it?" Bella asked softly. Alice, however, ignored her in favor of her brother's reaction.

Edward's head was spinning from what he was seeing:

_A young woman with red hair smirked at Edward, leaning against a black sedan, her arms folded over her chest,_

"_So, what are you going to do? Mope because you were wrong about Swan? Or are you going to give Harry a chance and let him love you?"_

_Edward opened his mouth to respond but the vision went black._

* * *

_A man with a black crows nest for hair stood leaning against an oak doorway, his emerald eyes filled with dark amusement,_

"_Well, Cullen, what do you want?" _Edward could feel his own pain from the clipped words of the beautiful boy and wondered at it. He also wondered what he'd gotten wrong about Bella

_Edward hesitated,_

"_I-I came to apologize. I shouldn't have said that to you -"_

"_No, you shouldn't have," the man cut him off, "but you made your choice. So I'll help you protect your little Singer. Then I'll leave your life for good. You've made it quite obvious that I'm not welcome in it and I'm not going to let you string me along any more."_

_He turned and left._

Edward stared at his sister.

"What does it mean, Alice?"

Alice shrugged,

"That's all I saw, Edward, but I don't think Bella is your mate."

"What?!" cried Bella, "Of course I'm his mate! What else would I be?" she demanded. Rosalie sneered,

"You're his Singer and nothing more. I've said this before, but he refuses to listen."

Edward glared at his 'older' sister,

"We're not even sure what those visions mean!" he snapped, "They could be wrong."

Rosalie raised a brow,

"Yes, but do you really think that, or are you just clinging to Bella out of guilt?" she asked enigmatically. Edward sighed, his shoulders slumped,

"I'm not sure."

Bella gaped at him, but the vampires paid her no attention. Carlisle put a hand on his 'son's' shoulder,

"We will figure out what this means, Edward. Did the visions give you any idea as to who your true mate is?"

Edward and Alice both nodded,

"A boy. A beautiful, green eyed, _human_ boy." Edward murmured. Bella sneered,

"You're leaving me for a _boy_?" she shrieked. The Cullens turned to face her as one. She had addressed Edward, but it was Carlisle who answered her,

"If his mate is male, then yes." he told her, stone-faced. Bella glared at him, then turned on her heel and stomped out of the house. A second later they heard her truck start up and drive away. Edward's face was contorted in pain, before his family could say a word, he was out the door - on his way to his favorite place in Forks.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Please, please, please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, now, why are you moving to the rainiest state in America, again?" Fabian asked his daughter worriedly. Laura sighed and rolled her eyes. Honestly, she loved her father, she really did, but they'd been over this a thousand times. She turned from her packing and shrugged,

"I don't know _why_ - I just have this feeling that something important is happening there, and we need to be there for it."

He frowned,

"Why can't you stay away from the excitement just this once?" he pleaded. She smiled,

"Because, whatever's happening - I think it will make Harry happier in the long run. You, Joey and everyone can come visit anytime you like. C'mon, Dad, let's have fun tonight - You can worry tomorrow."

He sighed,

"You're right. But you're my baby girl! You're married and pregnant and now you're leaving!" he cried. Laura put the dress she was folding in her bag and walked over to her father, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Daddy, I'm only a Floo call away if you need me, you know that. And it's not like we won't come back to visit."

He held her to him, reluctant to let her go. He reached up and stroked her cheek,

"I know, but I've missed so much. You've grown up so fast. You're not the little girl who used to run around the Manor with her Uncle Padfoot, playing pranks and doting on her little brother anymore. You're a battle-hardened soldier and a mother-to-be." he sighed sadly, "Now you're leaving and it's not long enough. Nine years isn't long enough."

Laura stood on her toes to press a kiss to her father's cheek.

"I know. It feels like it's only been a few days rather than nine years. But I'll always be your little girl, Harry will always be your son." she grinned, "And you'll soon have a grandchild to spoil and turn into a little prankster - maybe give me and Harry a few siblings, yeah?" she winked, withdrawing from the embrace and going back to her packing while Fabian just stood there, gaping at her in shock.

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Forks, Washington 1 week later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

"Hello, welcome to The Marauder's Diner, what can I get you?" Laura asked with smile. The young couple in front of her smiled back, though they looked more like grimaces. She wondered briefly why a vampire was taking a human girl to a diner, but pushed it from her mind when the girl answered,

"I'd like a coke and the French onion soup."

Laura jotted it down, then turned to the vampire expectantly. He smiled politely and shook his head,

"Nothing for me, thank you."

Laura nodded, frowning in concern. Vampire or not, this one looked like someone had just told him his mum was dead.

"Are you alright, luv? You don't look so hot."

He flashed her a crooked grin,

"I'm fine, Mrs…?"

She waved him off, smiling warmly,

"Call me Laura, sweetie."

He inclined his head, returning the smile,

"Laura, then. I've just learned something that came as a bit of a shock."

Laura nodded sympathetically,

"I know what you mean. I had the same look when I heard my mentor had died. Here," she said, handing him a blood lollipop, "this ought to help." she turned back to the girl, "I'll be back with your order in a moment."

Bella waited until the waitress was out of sight before turning to her boyfriend and hissing,

"Pull it together, Edward! You're not leaving me again, I _am_ your mate! I _am_! So stop flirting with _her_!"

Edward rolled his eyes, briefly imagining snapping his annoying human's neck. Then he shook the thought from his head. He loved Bella. She was his mate. But really! He wasn't about to flirt with a happily married woman!

"Bella," he sighed, "I was not flirting with her. We were just having a conversation. Besides, she's married!"

She huffed and glared at him, refusing to respond. A few minutes later, Laura came back and set Bella's drink in front of her. She gave Edward another concerned look,

"You know, poppet, I didn't do anything to that lolli. It's safe to eat - and it _will_ help."

Edward smiled and put the sucker in his mouth, his eyes going wide when he tasted blood. _Human_ blood. He stared at her,

"How did you -" he cut himself off and Laura smiled kindly at him.

"How about you call your Sire and tell him to bring the rest of your coven here after closing? I'll get my brother and his friends over and we'll explain, yeah?"

Edward nodded slowly, too stunned to speak. The woman patted his cheek affectionately and glared at Bella, then turned and went to get Bella's food. Edward took out his phone and called his father.

"Carlisle?"

"_Yes, Edward?_"

"I need you to get the others to The Marauder's Diner when it closes. The owner knows what we are."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I got over a thousand words this time! Yay! Thanks everyone for the reviews. For anyone who wants to learn more about Laura will have to read her story 'Shake 'em up!'**

* * *

Carlisle stared at the phone in his hand as if it could explain what his son had just said to him. A human new about them? How?

"Edward? Are you sure? How does the human know?"

He heard Edward sigh through the phone.

"_Yes, I'm sure. She gave me a blood flavored lollipop. As for how she knows- she said she would explain that at closing._"

"Who is she Edward?"

"_I don't know her surname. She insists I call her Laura. She doesn't like Bella at all._"

Carlisle could hear the amusement in his son's voice. He chuckled,

"What time do we need to be there?"

"_Carlisle, she wants to speak with you._"

"Put her on."

"_Mr. Cullen, this is Laura Angelus. Has your son ingested anything besides blood since he was turned?_"

Carlisle gave his phone a puzzled look,

"No, Mrs. Angelus, not that I know of."

She sighed.

"_Vampires._" she grumbled exasperatedly. Carlisle fought a smile at the tone. "_That explains it. And call me Laura sweetheart._"

"Only if you call me Carlisle." he answered with a smile. She laughed happily,

"_Well, Carlisle, have _you _eaten since you were turned? Or any of the rest of your coven for that matter?_"

"No. We don't have the need. Why do you ask?"

"_Carlisle, you do know that there are certain proteins and vitamins that your bodies need that blood doesn't provide, don't you?_" she asked worriedly. He gave the phone a startled look.

"No, I didn't, but I don't know of any food that we can digest."

"_I want to know who your Sire was so that I can find him and beat him with a stick._" she demanded. Carlisle laughed.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. I think he's dead anyway."

She grumbled about idiot Sires and ignorant vampires for a few minutes before finally saying,

"_Well, lucky for you, _I_ do know foods that you can digest and I serve them in my restaurant, so your boy will be well fed by the time you get here. Then the rest of you are going to eat. I don't care if you want to or not._"

Carlisle had to fight another laugh.

"Yes ma'm."

"_Oh, none of that 'ma'm' business. I'll let you get back to work. We close at eight._"

"Very well. I look forward to meeting you Laura."

"_And I you, Carlisle._" she answered warmly, hanging up the phone. Carlisle sighed and put his phone away. He had a lot to think about.

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The Marauder's Diner 8 o'clock ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

Laura flipped the 'Open' sign to 'Closed', looking for the Cullens. She bit back a smile when a Mercedes pulled into the parking lot, followed closely by an M3 BMW. She opened the door as the vampires left their cares and headed for her small restaurant. The first to enter were a blond man with kind smile and a brunette woman on his arm, looking decidedly nervous. Then came a small, pixie like vampire with spiky black hair on the arm of another blond, covered in scars and a wary look on his face. And finally, yet another blond runway model with her nose stuck in the air, followed by a huge, bear of a man with an easy smile. They all entered, and all but the blond woman, they all smiled at her, though a few were nervous of suspicious. She led them to the back to the diner, to Edward and Bella, and called,

"Harry, Neville, Luna, Michael - could you grab that food I cooked a few minutes ago and bring it out? They're here! And all three of you behave!"

"Three?" asked one of the vampires. Laura smirked and answered loudly enough for the other for to hear.

"I really don't need to worry about Neville. He's a sweet, well-behaved boy."

She laughed at the two indignant, male 'Oi!s' and soft playful laughter that met her announcement. One of the blond men, the first to come in, stepped forward and held out his hand, a smile on his face.

"I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." he told her.

"I'm Laura," she answered, shaking the offered limb and smiling at the petite woman. "I'll introduce the other four when they get in here. Who are the others?"

The pixie bounced to the front, dragging the other blond male with her.

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper." she chirped happily, pointing at the man beside her. Laura smiled once again and held out a lolli she took from her apron when she noticed the uncomfortable look on Jasper's face.

"It's a blood Lollipop. It'll help stave off the craving until your food gets here. Did Carlisle explain about that?" she asked, worrying her bottom lip, smiling again when Jasper nodded. She looked at the third, unnamed couple expectantly. It looked like the blond was unwilling to speak, but the burly one had no trouble introducing both of them.

"I'm Emmett and she's Rosalie. Don't be offended if she doesn't speak to you - she's like that with everyone."

Laura laughed at that,

"I'll keep that in mind. Wouldn't want my hormones tripped because I think I've done something to make her angry. I'm pregnant." she clarified at the puzzled look. She caught a brief look of longing on Rosalie's face before it quickly disappeared to be replaced once again by a sneer. Laura smiled happily when her husband, brother, and friends came with the food, setting it on the table she'd led them to. It was behind Edward's table and big enough the young vampire and his Singer could join them. Rosalie sneered at the food, causing Laura to frown.

"Sweetheart, I understand that you don't like the fact that an outsider knows what you are, but that doesn't mean you have to be rude. I'm giving you food free of charge from my restaurant. The least you could do is try it." she told her. Rosalie continued to sneer, but Esme looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Angelus. She's usually not this rude -"

Laura smiled and waved off the apology.

"Don't worry about it, poppet, I don't blame you."

She turned back to Rosalie and crossed her arms.

"Listen. I'm being nice here. I don't have to tell you jack shit. I don't have to let you in my place of business, and I most definitely do _not_ need to feed you. I'm doing this because I want to. So, wipe that sneer off your face and get your head out of the mirror. The world does not revolve around you and I do not bow to your will. Eat the damn food or don't - I really don't care, but you will not be rude to me in my restaurant." she told the arrogant vampire. Without waiting for an answer, she turned back to Carlisle and Esme, taking a deep breath.

"What do you know about Wizards?"


	4. Chapter 4

Edward straightened at those words and quickly joined his family. Unfortunately, Bella spoke before either of his parents could answer.

"You mean besides the fact that they don't exist?" she asked derisively. The men who had served the food laughed, and one of them, a dark haired boy, said,

"Did you here that, sis? I don't exist! D'you reckon she's related to Snape? She's not going to start going on about 'that blasted Potter brat' is she?"

Laura laughed,

"I hope not. One Severus Snape was enough. Oh! I've forgotten my manners! Everyone, this is my little brother, Harry Potter." she gestured to the boy who had spoken. Edward lifted his head to get a proper look at the boy… and kept looking. He was beautiful, with a black crow's nest for hair, full, red lips, pale skin pulled taught over lean muscles, and brilliant, emerald green eyes. Alice squealed, interrupting Laura before she could finish the introductions. Laura gave her a startled look.

"Are you alright, poppet?" she asked, brow furrowed in concern. Alice beamed at her.

"I saw you in a vision! You and your brother!"

Laura groaned and glared at the blonde sitting beside Harry.

"You're bloody multiplying! How many Seers are there on one planet?" she cried. Alice and the girl both giggled, causing Laura to bury her face in the shoulder of the man beside her. "Fate hates me, doesn't she? Was I some sort of mass murderer in a past life or something?" she demanded despairingly. The man chuckled and rubbed her arm soothingly. He gave the Cullens an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that. Luna's been driving her spar with hints about what is going to happen, but not telling her anything."

"Luna?" Carlisle asked. The man gestured to the blonde girl.

"Luna Lovegood. Orphaned Seer and the doted upon adopted sister of Laura and Harry."

Edward glanced at the girl. Her pale blonde hair hung loosely down past her waist, her blue eyes had a dreamy expression to them and she wore a cork necklace and what appeared to be miniature radishes in her ears. She smiled at him.

"Hello, Edward Cullen. Your guilt is undeserved. She truly felt no grief when you left."

Bella snarled at the girl.

"Luna!" Laura scolded, "What have I told you about saying things like that around company? You'll scare them."

Carlisle chuckled,

"Alice does the same, we are used to it."

Laura smiled and nodded, then went back to the introductions.

"Beside me is my husband, Michael Angelus, and on his other side is Neville Longbottom. A dear friend, and, sadly, also an orphan."

Esme gave the boy a sympathetic look, which he returned with a small smile. He had shoulder-length brown hair and kind brown eyes, he seemed the most passive of the five, while the man beside him, Laura's husband, was quite clearly a warrior. He sat with his arm thrown across Laura's shoulders, his honey blonde hair cropped short and his cobalt eyes wary. His other hand rested protectively on his wife's stomach and Edward noticed that she was starting to show. He kissed her temple and chuckled.

"Luv, you need to calm down. I don't think all this excitement is good for the baby."

Laura merely rolled her eyes and ignored her husband.

"Now, where was I?" she asked absently. Jasper smiled.

"Wizards." he reminded her gently. She beamed at him.

"Thank you! Wizards, witches, magic - it's all real. _We're_ witches and wizards. I could prove it if you'd like?" she suggested excitedly. Everyone (barring Bella) laughed at her enthusiasm and the vampires nodded. They would all like to see magic. She laughed delighted and pulled a stick from her boot. She waved in a complicated pattern in Bella's direction and soon the girl was replaced with a tabby cat. The cat mewled at them in irritation, but Laura ignored her. Michael flicked his wife's ear.

"Change her back, luv."

She pouted at him, but changed her back. Bella scowled at her and placed herself in Edward's lap, her scowl deepening when the vampire shoved her off and shot her a scolding glance. Laura gave him a concerned look.

"Edward, pet, did you have enough to eat? You look a bit peckish."

Rosalie snorted, gaining a frown from Laura.

"Is there a problem?"

Rosalie shook her head, smirking.

"Oh, not at all. It's just amusing to watch Edward be treated like the child that he is."

Laura's frown deepened and she looked at Edward.

"I haven't been doing that have I? It wasn't my intention…." her eyes were wide and she looked upset. He shot his sister a dirty look, shaking his head.

"No, Rose is just being…"

"A bitch?" Michael suggested helpfully, rubbing his wife's arm comfortingly. Edward's lips twitched and he inclined his head. He made to apologize for Rosalie's behavior, but Laura was no longer paying any attention to them. She had gone back to her explanation of how she knew what they were.

"We went to a boarding school in Scotland. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They taught classes on Magical Creatures and Beings, including Vampires and their Singers." she looked pointedly at Bella, "Did you know that Singers are actually descendents of jealous Harpies who had cursed the ancestors of their vampires. That's how vampire's are created. One of your ancestors slighted a Harpy, so in revenge, they cursed them. Usually in a fit of jealousy."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, intrigued. She grinned.

"Well, as everyone knows, Harpies aren't exactly the prettiest things around. Somewhere along the line one your great grandfathers/mothers spurned the advances of a Harpy. Now you are vampires. Clearly, Edward's ancestor is the most offensive, or he wouldn't have found his Singer so young. I would be wary, Edward. I do not think Isabella Swan is your mate." Laura warned. Bella glared, but Edward was curious.

"Why don't you think Bella is my mate?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"Because, if she were, you would have turned and claimed her immediately. There would be no protest on behalf of her humanity and her scent would not make you thirsty, it would ground you, calm you. But if you are set on having her as your mate, then I beg you to reconsider. You will be happy for but a few days, and for the rest of eternity you would feel as though half of you is missing, because mating with your Singer severs the bond with your true mate. You will be both be miserable. So think hard before you throw your immortality away.

Edward nodded numbly. He had to be certain that Bella was his mate, but he didn't want to hurt her again. Laura smiled sadly and handed him a box and a book.

"Take these. The lollis will help with your thirst and the book will help to clear your head."

He nodded again, holding onto both as though they were life lines. Thankfully, she decided to take pity on him by changing the subject.

"I'm going to tell you our history, and I need you to listen carefully and pay attention, because I'm only saying this once…" and with that she launched into a history of the First and Second Wizarding wars and her family's involvement. (**A/N: First war is mostly cannon and Laura and Harry's story is in 'Shake 'em up!'**) By the end of it, all five had spoken and the Cullen family was staring at them in horror. Esme put a hand over her mouth.

"You poor things…"

Laura smiled kindly at the motherly vampire.

"We're fine now. We're healing and putting our lives back together. Why don't you all head home and take some time to let it all sink in? We can talk more tomorrow."

Carlisle nodded his agreement and the Cullens and Bella left. They had a lot to think about.


End file.
